


Feeling What is Love

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fate, First Time, Fluff, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Fate Prisma Illya-After the battle between Julian Angelica Ainsworth, the former user of the Gilgamesh Install card, was discarded by her master following her defeat. She was a Doll without a purpose now and Illya coudln't stand to leave her alone, thus she accepted her aide as they reconvened back at Miyu's original household. Shirou Emiya's household to be exact, there the boy wonders about Angelica and how she could feel nothing except her remaininig ten percent of humanity. This leads to an unexpected night of romance with Shirou fufilling his attraction to Angelica while also making her feel 'Alive' once again.





	Feeling What is Love

  
  
  


**Feeling; What is Love**

**Fate Prisma Illya Series**

**For Ariel Burros**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- ‘Feeling between Man and Doll’**

  
  


*******

Walking up to the bedroom door belonging to Miyu’s brother Shirou Angelica Ainsworth, currently still wearing her ‘Virgin Killer’ outfit Luvia and Rin had purchased for her earlier, raised up her right hand and gently knocked. Her face was as impassive as ever, she was still here serving her new master Illya since being discarded by ‘Julian’ during their last battle with her team. The woman,now possessed Doll, wondered where she had gone wrong in her past life to have let things carry on this way with her world.

Despite not showing any emotions she had that ever stoic look on her face that told anybody who saw her she was a ‘Doll’, but she still felt some emotion. At the very least hope and empathy for her brother the real Julian whose body was snatched by their forefather. Sh wanted Illy and her team to save him, more than anything, she even wanted Shirou to save him despite that he had every reason to hate her because of their past.

Yet, the blonde woman had him on her thoughts as of late. Lowering her hand back down to her sides she waited patiently for him to answer and thought back to earlier when Illya told Shirou of her world.

‘It is...quite unusual for me to be even thinking about this, but Illya-sama’s story appears to be resonating with the human part of me.’ Angelica thought as her mind drifted to that story; the one of Illya’s parents Irisviel and Kiritsugu Emiya getting married and having her. 

Adtoping Shirou followed, apparently him being Kiritstugu’s adopted son is a constant in both worlds, but that wasn’t what was plaguing her mind. It was--

“Hm? Oh, Angelica-san? What brings you here at this hour?” 

Angelica’s mind focused back on what was in front of her; Shirou Emiya, rubbing his eyes and greeting her after opening the door. 

“Emiya-san, I ...would like to discuss something with you, if that is alright.” She requested in her usual monotone robotic voice. She saw a brief look of apprehensiveness on his features and then he nodded, stepping aside to let her in.

Angelica walked into Shirou’s room noting that there was hardly anything to feature outside of a few pictures of himself and his ‘Father’, when Shirou closed the door he looked warily at her again unknowingly checking her out with that sexually appealing outfit she wore over her body. He blushed and cleared his throat hoping to break the ice.

“So, Angelica-san, what is the matter?” He asks as she seats herself in her usual kneeling position with hands on her thighs.

“Shirou-san, it is something regarding what Illya-sama said earlier when she told us her life story. I wonder about Irisviel Von Einzbern and her husband Kiritsugu Emiya.” She stated simply as he sat himself down on the matted floor too. His attention was now rapt as he looked into the doll’s piercing blue eyes feeling slightly nervous in spite of his attraction to her.

Shirou could faintly recall how menacing she was when complying with her pre-programmed orders to attack him. Both before he sent Miyu to Illya’s world and during their intense last battle just recently. Even when she served her original master Darius, one who threatened the world with Pandora’s Box, she was very attractive when wearing the Gilgamesh install card. Her outfit was surprisingly lewd when showing her upper body clad in only red markings and a white sports bra, were it not for the adrenaline of life and death conflict his teenage body would’ve been aroused. 

Now though, things have changed for the better with her serving Illya willingly and without any malice in her entire body. Her ever-impassive gaze unnerved everyone for a bit until they eventually got used to it, but Shirou on the other hand wondered if she was truly a ‘Doll’ unable to feel anything at all.

“Yeah ...that's been on my mind too. In my world, my father took me alone and never mentioned an Irisviel Von Einzbern or a daughter named Illya. It’s likely he never met her nor took part in the last Holy Grail War, we were outside of the city when its destruction happened. I admit I am curious to why kind of woman is she though to have charmed a man like that of all people.” 

“She is a Homunculus, is she not? The Einzbern are all exclusively Homunculi or at least specialized in making them. Most of which are similar to Dolls like myself.” Angelica inquired with a perked eyebrow until Shirou surprisingly shook his head.

“You are not a Doll, at least not in our eyes, Angelica-san. You were human once, you still feel things despite having those emotions sealed away.” He refuted surprising her and creating a very slight blush on her passive face as he continued. “Apologies, anyway, from what I hear she is as lively as Illya. The Silver hair might be an attribute of Homunculi for certain, but overall I don't think that fact is all that important. Why are you so interested?” 

Angelica’s eyes flickered and she blushed, which was unusual by default for her, when she spoke up next. Shirou found it adorable that she was averting her eyes and slowly forget how menacing she was when they first fought against each other so very long ago. The blonde woman-made-doll, cleared her throat and spoke thoroughly with what she had wanted next.

“Emiya-san, I...used to be human, when I died in the last Grail war my soul was placed inside of this body with ninety percent of emotions sealed away. I still feel ‘love’ for my brother Julian and hope you can save him from our forefathers, aside from that wish I also desire ...to love as a woman again as well. It may be a rather odd request of me to make but as I heard from Rin-san and Luvia-san that you’ve been ‘Checking me out’ I assumed you would be interested in my physically.” She stated with a slight blush on her face and saw that Shirou’s own mug was glowing red at this confession of want from her.

Even though he fought through the last Ainsworth Grail War with nothing but himself and wound up their prisoner until recently he was still a normal human boy, thus able to be flustered by this. Angelica’s hands went over to her frilly white T-shirt and started unbuttoning it from the top removing the ribbon in the process and exposing her soft-looking skin with white basic bra covering her breasts. Shirou gulped nervously and felt his manhood beginning to throb strongly within his pants as she started stripping.

“A-A-Angelica-san, you don't need to--!” He blurted out but stopped himself out of much-needed sexual impulse. Turns out his body wanted this more than his sense of restraint did not.

“Please, Emiya-san, I want to feel what it is Ilyasviel-sama’s mother felt when she made love. If it can be possible for a Homunculi woman to do that with a human man then it is possible for me as well. I...have long needed to remember the feeling again. You have my permission to take me however you wish.” Angelica said with finality as she pried her shirt open entirely and pulled up her bra exposing her thick D-cup sized titties to him.

“Nngh!” Shirou grunted with arousal when he saw her pink nipples fully exposed to him. He felt his instincts take over while Angelica simply rolled onto her back rasiign up her legs and undoing the frilly skirt around her body. It peeled off leaving her in only a frilly pair of white panties, her black tight stockings, and the corset around her waist as she kicked her feet up into the air shaking off the skirt.

‘She’s...beautiful! It’s hard to think of her as the same Gilgamesh-card user from back then right now.’ Shirou thought getting up on his knees and moving over to the beautiful doll-human laying herself flat before him submitting herself entirely to the red-haired boy with a slightly flustered expression on her face. 

“Angelica-san...I...yes, I’ll make you feel what it is we humans share that is worth protecting. Heh, I guess it is a good thing I already found you attractive to begin with, huh?” Shirou pointed out with a slight chuckle making the blonde doll perk an eyebrow wondering what he meant. He came closer to her and ran his hands along her full doughy breasts making her subtly shiver once they made contact. 

Shirou began gently kneading their doughy shapes sending subtle sensations of pleasure throughout her body despite it feeling dilated thanks to the seal on her ‘emotions’, but if Angelica was being honest she’d say that she was certainly feeling something pleasurable and nice. Pursing her lips slightly she let Shirou feel her up while running her stocking-clad legs along his sides affectionately. The boy panted a bit as he fondled the woman’s breasts in his hands, his fingers kneaded her breasts, squeezed them fondly and then pinched her nipples between his fingers making her yelp quietly from below.

Angelica couldn’t exactly explain what it is she was feeling right now and wondered if this was some resemblance feeling her physiology provided. Normally she wasn’t supposed to ‘feel’ anything exactly and only obeyed orders with a calm head like any good ‘Doll’ does, but something was different when it came to Shirou. Seeing the nervous yet eager look on his face while he played with her tits made the girl’s artificial heart thump loudly within her ribcage. She liked this very much. Slowly but surely she was getting that feeling of desire and rising passion making her feel human again.

With a few tugs here and there Shirou made her whimper a bit loudly when the stimulation on her breasts increased in volume. He had too much fun fondling the stacked woman and slowly lifted his own arms up to begin undoing his haori sleeping robe in front of her. Angelica’s eyes perked slightly in wonder as she saw him undressing in front of her face revealing a toned slightly scarred body underneath. She simply laid there waiting for him to shrug it off entirely leaving him only in a pair of boxers then Shirou brought his right hand down along her frame feeling up her skin until he reaached her panty-covered sex. Angelica felt the instinctual urge to part her legs for him giving the boy the initiative to begin tugging on her panties. She kept her legs raised up high in the sky allowing him to do just that. 

Shirou quietly nodded to her, seeing her return the gesture in an unspoken agreement, and slid them up her creamy long thighs revealing her very real flesh and blood sex to him. Dolls may serve as vessels for deceased spirits, but like Servants themselves, they were as flesh and blood as long as Mana allowed them to be. He gazed upon the virgin hairless pussy of Angelica Ainsworth laid before him. The saliva in his throat dried up a bit as the panties she wore dangled off of her left ankle. Angelica soon spread them apart entirely with legs held wide in the air thanks to her hands. It was very obvious she was following whatever custom tends to be when it came to sex and gave Shirou the go-ahead signal to give her pleasure.

“I'll ...I'll make you feel wonderful, Angelica-san.” He added making her nod again as he lowered his face down into her muff tingling the skin of her pussylips with his breath until Shirou locked lips with her sex. 

“Uuuhhh!~” She gasped in elation tilting her head back slightly making her legs quiver. Shirou persisted hand held up both of her thighs while beginning to gently eat her out, his lips sucked and grazed her senstiive folds making her feel gentle stirring waves of nirvana flow through her artificial body. Angelica’s face became flustered and soon her eyes closed as she displayed the emotion of sexual distress with Shirou tonguing out her pussy with gusto.

Soft slurping noises came out from the union of his mouth and her pussylips, Shirou tasted her Mana-created nectar with passion wiggling his tongue in and around inside of her snatch feverishly. Angelica’s stocking-clad legs dangled back and forth in the air swaying around while he continued sucking on her cunt for a few minutes in real time. 

“Uuuggghhh! Aaahh….! S-Shirou-san!” Angelica cried out surprising herself in showing that she indeed still held onto her emotions of pure pleasure. She held her hands back around her head tossing about while Shirou dug his eager hungry lips into her wetness tasting her eagerly with his tongue still swirling inside of her sex. 

He eventually got to the point his hands slid down her thighs to cup her supple buttocks into their palms. He gently lifted her rear off of the mat just so he could taste her even more thoroughly with mouth sucking up the juices of her slit. She was breathing faster and feeling the nirvana she was experiencing steadily reach an apex meaning she was going to cum very soon. Her toes started curling up and her legs started wiggling just above his face he devoured her womanhood for a full ten minutes. Slurping noises filled the air as well as Angelica’s heartfelt moans until her body seized up in ecstasy with an orgasm that shook her body to its core. Tosing her head back and arching her chest into the sky she unwittingly wrapped her legs around Shirou’s face feeling her climax wash over her body!

“Mmmmhhgghh!~” She whimpered loudly with lips closed and eyes shut in a frenzied blissful expression. Her body quaked as cum soaked the young hero's lips coating his jaw in her fluids as she ground her sex into his lips wildly.

Shirou just kept at it with hands squeezing her butt allowing her to finish before he could pull off. Once hrer legs went slack and let go of his skull he lifted his face off of Angelica’s dripping sex with a soft smile and wiped his jaw clean of her cum.

“Wow ...I guess you still are very much human, Angelica-san.” He commented and received a slight nod of agreement from her and stood up to pull down his boxers revealing a thick ten-inch erection hanging stiff with balls looking fluffy and full.

This caught Angelica’s eyes and made her insides throb with subtle excitement, she felt her innards stir up at the reveal of Shirou’s penis and wanted more than anything to feel it push inside of her sex right now. But alas, she wanted to wait and make him feel pleasure too before continuing on to that main course. Rolling up onto her knees again she lifted herself up and grabbed both of her thick titties into her hands readily with her face peering up at him.

“This is to speed things along,Emiya-kun. It is far more proficient doing this if both parties are to engage in an illicit sexual affair.” She stated factually and pressed each of her pendulous breasts into the sides of his smooth shaft making him wince in pleasure once he felt their soft flesh mesh into his shaft.

“Hnhh! Angelica-san…! That feels amazing.~” He groaned in pleasure and tilted his head back a bit encouraging her as she continued.

The blonde doll started rolling her boobs around the sides of his thick length in circles, slowly massaging him while still squeezing them tightly around his member to further the pleasure she gave. Shirou felt his cock beginning to throb and pulsate in arousal as she continued smothering his length in her thick mammaries. She rolled them along in spirals in and around feeling it throb noticeably between her tits, taking note of his reactions Angelica knew she was doing a decent job in stimulating him and then followed through with what she had seen in romance novel illustrations. Tilting her head down and opening up her lips she sucked the head of Shirou’s length into her mouth lightly sucking on it in earnest while squeezing her melons into his length even more. She had heard a loud whimpering cry of pleasure that may have been heard through the thin walls of his house.

“Ughh! Oooh ...Angelica-san, keep going.” he pleaded and she obeyed like always making her tits swivel and smother his dick while she sucked the head of it into her face. Soft wet popping sounds occurred shortly after with noises filling the air as this went on.

Her suctions became faster and Shirou’s breaths came out harder as the sensational pleasure in his genitals built up. Soon his shaft was stiffening even more ready to discharge in front of her face, Angelica sensed this though and pulled back her breasts leaving her lips to take one last suck of his penis before pulling off with a pop. She leaned back from her kneeling position and laid back on the matted floor with one leg held up in the air thanks to her left hand. The other reached down to pry apart her sex exposing the wetness of her pink and ruby folds, she was telling him to get on top of her already and fuck her.

“*Huff..huff* Angelica-san.” He breathed out and knew what he had to do. Dropping to his knees and crawling over to the beautiful blonde Doll of an Angel Shirou placed himself at her waist lining up his thighs to press back against her own. 

His member hovered over her dripping folds readily with the bulbous head about to push into it. He looked over at the woman herself and saw a bit of nervousness written in her face. He had only ever seen her so stoic, calm, or enraged during battle. So it was jarring to say the least when seeing her being human again in a sense. Repeating what she saw in various novels during her human life and on episodes of romance anime television in current day she extended one of her hands to Shirou beckoning him to ‘come’ offering herself to him with a pleading look on her face. 

‘S-she looks so cute!’ He thought letting himself fall into this moment even more and started pushing his waist forward sliding the head of his dick into her sex making a slick squelching sound that came with a moan.

“Mmhg!~” She whimpered quietly as she felt her snatch spread out to suck in his member. Shirou himself grumbled in pleasure and pushed more of himself inside of her pussy feeling the slick wetness wrap tightly around his length inch by inch. 

He clenched his teeth and felt the sensation feeling blind him with lust, he had never lost his virginity up until now and found it so incredibly ironic that it was to a woman who was once an enemy to him. Stil, he saw her gentle face twisting in pleasure the more he slid into her and pressed himself into her thighs taking her from the top with ass rolling up off the floor.

“Aaahh! S-Shirou-san!” She cried out and brought her hands around his neck embracing him as he settled himself onto his kneecaps in a steady mating press position. Shirou wound up pushing all the way into her artificial cervix feeling her insides squeeze him in tightly as he took her all the way. Her buttocks quivered a bit underneath him with legs dangling in the air just beyond his hips. 

Angelica’s eyes were misty and half-lidded with newfound lust and perhaps love for the man above her. She felt Shirou may have been the same when he brought his hands up to her cheeks pulling her onto his lips for a sweet impassioned kiss. Their lips met in a wet romantic embrace with both of them closing their eyes and surrendering themselves to each other. and brought his hands around her waist pulling her close. Their faces came closer with Angelica’s eyes looking intrigued until their lips met in a soft chaste kiss.

Angelica’s eyes went wide when they touched down, she remembered the vague feeling of kissing way back when she was human and still alive. Only now it was rendered with vigor thanks to Shirou Emiya. Her arms tightened around his neck some more feeling him hungrily suck out her breath, dive his tongue into her throat tasting her as she held onto him for dear life. His hips starting rutting forward into her body mechanically making slapping noises fill up the air. She savored the taste and the feeling of the boy rutting passionately into her body filling every inch of her pussy up with his thick lengthy cock.

“Mmhhhhm.~” She mewled into his throat with legs swaying in the air even faster. 

Shirou’s hips steadily slapped into her frame over and over again causing her to body jiggle and heave against his own. His thick bloated balls slapped into her buttocks giving that additional feeling of kinky pleasure since she happened to like abuse to her buttocks ironically enough. Angelica slowly closed her eyes and let him ravage her mouth as he continued to plow her sex savagely with passionate thrusts. She howled loudly into his mouth several times over the course of thirty to forty-five minutes, Shirou was relentless in diving his cock straight into her cervix attempting to pierce her very womb. It gave her even more blissful sensations and had her wanting to lock his legs around his backside.

“Mhhm hmm hmm hm hmmm! *Emiya-san….!*” She whimpered out between wet open-mouthed kisses.

“Mnngghh!~” Shirou growled loudly as he hammered away into her sex feeling her insides tighten up around him the harder he slammed himself in. 

Angelica was feeling pure bliss and excitement right now, even if the sensation was mildly dilute because of the sealing of her emotions. Her tits jiggled voraciously and smothered into his chest pressing into his pecs with nipples scraping his skin. Shirou loved the new feeling very much and hearing Angelica moan made him even more pleased as arousal built up in his body. His balls started throbbing intensely readying to pump its payload into her body. She responded to this by rolling her pelvis along his groin even more deliberately squeezing her vaginal muscles around his length. 

Just then her mouth broke off of his face with head tossing back moaning pleasurably in loud delirious moans.

“Aaahh….aaahh...aaahhhhh! Emiya-san! I...I feels something coming!” She cried out giving him a view of her more vulnerable sensitive self. All at once Shirou felt his image of a stoic emotionless ‘robot’ that had once tried to kill him vanished and was replaced with a gentle beautiful girl who had been robbed of life at one point. 

His pelvis began hammering even faster into her body creating louder smacking noises between their waists filling the air with those sounds as well as Angelica’s screams of pleasure. He was nearing his end as well and rapidly pushed himself into her cervix feeling it open up to allow him into her womb. Shirou clenched his teeth tightly as the pressure built up, then at long last he felt the dam break causing him to push into her one last time before finally cumming!

“Ahhh ahhh…..!~ Angelica-saaann!~” He cried out grinding his pubic bone roughly into her own as he filled her pussy up with thick virile amounts of sperm flooding into her depths. 

“Eeeaagghh!~” Angelica screamed back and let go his of his neck letting her upper half remain on the ground while she shuddered intensely in climax with breasts jiggling wildly with her body. She came hard and wound up squeezing every last drop of spunk from Shirou Emiya’s thick sizable balls. 

Every deposit of molten spunk pouring into her artificial cervix filled the woman up with a sensation of joy and exhilaration. Her heart rate increased, her nerves, despite magically created, were lighting up at the sensation of getting creampied. Even in her past life she hardly remembered her first time at all, this was what she counted as her first true genuine experience in lovemaking and felt happier to have asked Shirou himself to be the one doing it to her in the first place.

She let out another hard scream of ecstasy and found the boy’s hands grabbing her own. Their fingers intertwined together as they ground themselves into each other’s waists enjoying the blissfully harmonious climax for another minute until it stopped. Once it calmed down Angelica was left breathing raggedly down below on the matted floor with sweat glistening her body while her tits heaved up and down in front of Shirou’s face. Both of them were left panting hard while his cum flooded into her sex some more giving her belly a bit of inflation in the process, slowly he started to pull out of her until Angelica’s legs locked tight around his waist preventing him from going anywhere.

He winced in both pain and pleasure as the doll woman pushed herself up from the ground causing him to tumble backward with her staying on top of him now straddling his waist. Her hands found themselves planted on his chest with her giving him a predatory gaze making him feel like he was being cornered by a hungry lion. He was honestly both afraid and aroused to an absurd extent.

“Angelica-san…? What are you doing?” He carefully asked as she ran her hand sensually along his chest leading up to his neck and ended at his face.

“Emiya-kun, I’m taking charge now. The sensations you have provided me have awoken another sealed part of my former human self that has long been ignored; my drive. I need this, Emiya-kun, and I find myself wanting it very badly too. I think this is what Irisviel-sama in Illya’s world felt when she first exposed herself to life outside of the Einzbern home. Now...it is my turn. I will not accept any rejections right now, not in this moment between us.” She responded firmly and settled her taut heart-shaped buttocks against his waist squeezing his cock a bit more with eyes widening at the sudden stiffness in his member. 

Or more accurate to say that his stiffness never went away in the first place, Shirou was still hard even after cumming an ungodly amount inside of the woman’s pussy. Angelica flashed him a rare coy smile and grabbed his shoulders to steady herself as she began slamming her ass rampantly down onto his hips. 

“Aaaaghh! Oooooohhh…..yes! Emiya-kun!~” She cried out with eyes closed and mouth agape as she started riding him roughly with buttocks clapping down on him in rampant bounces.

Shirou marveled at her naked form from below , he was mesmerized by seeing the formerly robotic woman ride him for everything he was worth. Angelica’s impassioned smile haunted his very thoughts as she slammed herself down onto his dick voraciously with tits swaying up and down in the air. It was a beautiful sight to behold watching her fuck him like this, the feeling of her pussy intensifed even more so with tight constrictions following suit. Her taut doughy buttocks squished against his waist over and over again with her humping him like there was no tomorrow. She was going so wild that even her trademark twin tails came undone, the ribbons fell off leaving her blonde hair to flow around her shoulders and neck loosely in a long flowing mane of gold. 

“Aaahh! Aaahh..a.aah aaah aah ahhh!” She cried out with mouth hanging agape and eyes misting over with unbridled lust.

Her body rolled along his frame constantly with fluid motion, Angelica wasted no movement at all and made sure her insides clenched Shirou’s member tightly. Seeing him wince in blissful agony was just the cherry on top, she was grateful to him and very fulfilled right now seeing as how he unknowingly undid some of the seals over her emotions. Right now what filled her was a newfound lust and indulgence and she was intoxicated by the feeling. Her hips jittered incessantly against his crotch feeling his member push and stab into her cervix over and over gain in nonstop bliss. Shirou gave back as good as he had gotten and reached up to her chest grabbing her large bouncing tits into each hand making her squeal in sharp pleasure as his fingers dug into each doughy tit.

“Mmmhhh! Oohh Emiya-kun! Emiya-kun!~ Uuugghh!~” She howled loudly uncaring that the other tenants of this household might hear her. 

Angelica’s lovely frame continued to writhe and roll along his pelvis feeling Shirou’s dick push into her in earnest. Her body shuddered blissfully, her frame glistened with sweat and she stunk with his scent. Shirou fondled her tits strongly within his hands savoring the feeling of her pussy wrapping tightly around him during this treatment. They both gave to each other in mutual and perpetual pleasure cycles with Angelica being the one giving more. She rode him hard and fast with pelvis rolling swiftly along his waist feeling his appendage beginning to swell up inside of her cervix yet again. He was getting to cum inside of her once more after riding him like this for another twenty-five minutes.

Thus, she intensified her pace and grooved hr buttocks swiftly along his thighs while leaning over his face dangling her chest above his mouth. Her hands came up around his head grabbing him and holding him place while aiming a nipple into his mouth. She learned that men preferred to suck on nipples belonging to large breasts and hoped that Shirou would take to the suggestion, to her pleasant surprise she did.

“Aahm.~” He opened up his mouth and latched it onto her right nipple squeezing that pink areola between his lips making her shudder blissfully in sensitive agony.

“Eeeaaaghhh! Emiya-kun…! That’s it, feed on me…..for I am going to cum again very soon. Uugh!~” She cried out with eye squeezing shut. Her body shivered while her hips rose and fell onto his pelvis filling herself up with his dick again. Her bouncing movements came even faster with buttocks slamming harder when they came down on him.

The two of them fucked like animals for another several minutes while Shirou just continued feeding on her large breasts in tandem. He squeezed and groped them in cycles while taking turns sucking on each one in turn. Hearing Angelica Ainsworth shout out his name in rising pleasure made it all worthwhile, he no longer saw her as any kind of hostile presence anymore. If anything he thinks he may have fallen in love with her, but Shirou reserved judgment on that knowing that it may never be long-lasting due to certain factors. Still though, if Kiritsugu in another world could settle down happily with a Homunculus wife and sire Illya then maybe ...just maybe...there was hope for Angelica as well.

Brushing aside those thoughts he felt his member began to swell up inside of her body, the blonde doll woman grooved her hips along his own several more times before halting and leaning back from his face in order to scream out to the heavens in climax. Her upper body suddenly shivered intensely with tits jiggling and breath coming out in hoarse moans of utmost pleasure. Shirou felt her walls clamp down hard on his meat bringing him to his own climax and causing his pelvis to buck up into her waist feeling his member push into her artificial womb and let out a thick helping of sperm once more!

“Aaaaghh! Angelica-san! Ooohhhh ...!” He growled with eyes clenched shut and teeth clenched tight, his hands squeezed the blonde woman’s tits tightly making her shudder blissfully as they came together in orgasmic harmony once more.

Unknowingly Shirou gave her a healthy dose of Mana to supply her with making her feel more pleasure surge within her body similar to how Kuro takes it by French-kissing Illy and Miyu. The blonde Doll shuddered blissfully over and over again relishing the experience of having such an intense orgasm ripped through her body. She had never had such a blissful feeling in ages and long thought she would only ever be a tool to the Ainsworth family.

Thankfully that all now changed with Illy and her friends, and Shirou most of all. Once she started coming down from her orgasmic high her body collapsed on top of him feeling a thick sludge of cum seep out of her opening. Shirou was breathing raggefdly after that intense fuckfest he just had with Angelica, he brought his hands up around her naked backside embracing her intimately as they rested atop of his bed mat together.

The woman said nothing for a little while until eventually, she raised her head up to look him in the eyes. A rare face of eagerness and interest was seen in them as she spoke.

“Perhaps we can do this again soon, Shirou-san? I feel as if I have not grasped the concept of ‘Feeling’ just yet, but I believe I have remembered what ‘Love’ feels like.” She flashed him a soft barely noticeable smile that made him blush and nod back to her.

“O-of course, Angelica-san. I think I remember that feeling too just now.” He answered softly before pulling her face up to his leading to lovingly romantic kiss.

Meanwhile ...in a room not too far from their own…

  
  


Illya Von Einzbern was wide awake inside her sleeping bag shivering dangerously with a nervous wreck of a face after hearing all of that happen next door. She clutched her blanket tightly in her hands and felt uncertain about what to do or say regarding this development, all she knew was that she had to get back home as soon as possible to prevent her own Shirou Onii-chan from being taken away by another blonde woman.

“Uuugghhh…..Onii-chan….! I must save him before another girl takes him away from me ...!” She said trembling with fear and panic all while blushing at the distinct memory of their moans playing back-to-back inside her head.

Needless to say she wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight after all.

**End of Chapter**

This has been for A.B. Thanks for reading

  
  
  



End file.
